Locos Enamorados
by Lady Azul
Summary: Tomoyo vivía con el corazón lleno de amargura por un amor que creía no correspondido...pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el destino le da la oportunidad para declararse?....TxE. UA


** Locos Enamorados.**

** Por: Lady Azul**

**Declaime**r: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

**Summary: **Tomoyo vivía con el corazón lleno de amargura por un amor que creía no correspondido...pero un juego del destino le da la oportunidad para declararse...TxE. (UA)

--

** Capitulo Único**.

_Pensándolo bien, creo que la única persona que ha logrado amedrentarme ha sido Eriol..._

Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, soy una adolescente de 17 años y estoy enamorada...aunque esto último ha sido como hundirme en una fosa oscura sin llegar a tocar fondo.

Éste fin de semana iremos denuevo a casa de tía Hielan y tengo dos opciones: resquebrajarme en pedacitos cuando lo salude, o bien tirarme al suelo rogando que la arena me trague en cuanto él me sonría con sus ojos índigos.

_Eriol, ése es el nombre de mi príncipe azul y verdugo, mi irresistible verdugo._

Tengo una hermana muy hermosa, de cabellos castaños muy largos parecidos a los rayos del sol, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y es mayor que yo por un año. Ella tiene un novio, Shaoran Li, el único hijo de tío Hien y tía Hielan...Sakura es una chica tan dulce y tierna...me gustaría parecerme a ella, ya que Eriol parece estar muy a gusto a su lado...es mi heroína por así decirlo.

Se preguntarán como es que siendo hermanas tenemos diferentes apellidos. Es por que soy adoptada, mi historia es parecida a la de Eriol, ambos nos quedamos solos cuando nuestros padres murieron; los míos por una enfermedad que asoló a mi padre y de la cual se contagió mi madre...los de él por un abrupto accidente de carretera. Solo que yo me quedé sola a los 3 años, y él en su adolescencia.

Cada vez que recuerdo como fue que conocí a Eriol Hiragisawa siento un gran cariño por Shaoran, pero a la vez un gran odio, por que gracias a él me siento infeliz.

Lo recuerdo tan bien que llega a ser doloroso, fue un día de otoño, cuando por una emergencia familiar llevamos a Li a casa de los tíos. Luego supe que el hermano de Hien había muerto en un accidente automovilístico junto a su esposa, dejando a su hijo de 15 años sólo, en Inglaterra. Los Li aceptaron la custodia de su sobrino, quien pasó a ser como un hermano para Shaoran.

A la semana siguiente yo vi sus ojos, lo saludé y oí su voz grave...fue cuando me perdí para siempre.

-"¿Todo listo?"- preguntó Nadesico, mi mamá, desde la sala.

Yo suspiré derrotada -"Si, todo listo"- le respondí, arreglando mi vestido blanco con pequeñas flores lilas, último regalo que me dio mi madre biológica, Sonomi. Suspiré nostálgica, tomé mi bolso y me lo eché al hombro, luego lo guardé en el maletero del auto y subí a él junto con toda mi familia.

Finalmente nos poníamos en marcha.

-"Recuerden que debemos ir a buscar a Shaoran"- habló Sakura, mientras se acomodaba junto a mi.

-"No lo olvidamos cariño"- Nadesico era una mujer fabulosa y una madre comprensiva, tiene unos ojos verdes muy expresivos, iguales a los de Saku, una tez pálida de porcelana y una hermosa cabellera negra.

No es que me sienta amedrentada por la belleza de ambas mujeres, tengo una altura normal, cabellos azabaches algo ondulados, y tez blanca...no soy una supermodelo, pero no me quejo.

Comencé a mirar por la ventanilla, la ciudad se veía tan ajetreada y repleta, que una semillita en mi deseba estar en aquella hermosa playa, pero el árbol entero de mi corazón prefería hundirse en el lago.

Luego de 20 minutos llegamos al departamento de Shaoran, lo recogimos y comenzamos el verdadero viaje a la casa del lago.

A cada minuto que pasaba, mi pobre corazón se amuñaba al igual que un trapo, repleto de emociones.

Al final me quede dormida, escuchando las risas de Sakura y el sonido de los besos de Shaoran...algunos tienen tanta suerte...

--

-"Oye, Tomoyo...despierta"-

Sentí una mano rozar mis cabellos azabaches, quitando algunos mechones rebeldes de mi frente. Pero no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía tan bien esa respiración chocar contra mi rostro.

-"Tomoyo...ya llegaste a la casa Li"-

Era una voz ronca, grave, muy familiar. Así que supere cansada, y abrí mis ojos. Un par de joyas amatistas, mi gran orgullo.

Lo primero que vi fueron unos cabellos negros, luego unos lentes redondos muy finos, y finalmente unos ojos índigos, unos ojos que mezclaban toda la profundidad del océano y del cielo. Suspiré nuevamente, esta vez más que maravillada.

Eriol sonrió y sentí que algo volaba por mi estomago, hasta mi garganta.

-"¿Dormiste bien?"- él se separo de mi, y recién me di cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba. Recostada en el sillón de la magnifica sala de los Li.

-"¿Quién me...?"- él pareció entender, él siempre parecía entender.

-"Yo fui, es que tus padres y los Li fueron a dar una vuelta a la Isla, por supuesto que Sakura y Shaoran aprovecharon par ir también, esos dos no pierden oportunidad para estar solos..."-

¡Ah si!, la Isla...ahí había un pequeño pueblo de pescadores, era una zona turística muy visitada, y se encontraba en medio del lago. Creo que en ese lugar se conocieron tía Hielan y tío Hien, me parece que compartieron momentos tan hermosos juntos que jamás dejaron de visitarla.

Volví a la realidad cuando Eriol se pasó una mano por el pelo algo nervioso, y vi como se sentaba en otro sofá, frente a mí. Yo seguía en el sillón, con las piernas un poco dobladas, al igual que una sirena.

-"...Por eso te saqué del auto, no me pareció justo que estuvieras durmiendo sola dentro de él"- me sonrió denuevo, con ese gesto que se veía tan varonil en él.

Ahogué otro suspiro y me parece que dejé de respirar.

¡Dios, ya estaba harta de que me pasara siempre lo mismo! Yo no quería sentir nada por él, ya no quería sufrir tanto, por que sabía que a Eriol no le gustaba, que me veía como a una hermana menor, aunque solo fuera más grande que yo por un año...era lo mismo que le pasaba a Sakura conmigo.

Reprimí las ganas de llorar, y como siempre él pareció notarlo.

-"¿Estas bien?"- preguntó con preocupación.

-"Si, solo debo ir al baño"- pasé por su lado, y él se levanto de inmediato. Creo que iba a hablar, pero yo me disculpe antes de que algún sonido saliese de su boca y escapé como pude hacia mi cuarto.

Lo dejé allí, en la sala, con las palabras en el aire y una ceja curvada...él siempre hacia eso con su ceja cuando estaba enfadado.

Después de unas horas, ya había llorado lo suficiente escondida en el baño, y estaba decidida a encarar a ese hombre...además estaba segura de que mis padres ya había vuelto, pues casi acababa el día. Baje las escaleras de madera lentamente, crucé el vestíbulo, di una vuelta por la cocina esperando encontrar a alguien y después fui al salón. No había indicios de vida humana en toda la casa.

Sonreí cuando mire por la ventana, era un atardecer precioso, así que decidí salir a la terraza en donde había unos sillones y una mesita de café redonda. No quise preguntarme por Eriol, no quise saber nada.

Cuando llegue a la terraza me sorprendí al divisar a mi verdugo sentado, leyendo un grueso libro. Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de encontrar fuerzas, y como un rayito de espíritu santo, ésta llegó.

-"¿Qué lees?"- traté de ser lo más natural posible, pues seria muy raro que lo evitase todo el día, aunque muchas veces pasaba de él y otras tantas me quedaba en blanco, sin saber de qué hablar.

Eriol sonrió cuando llegue a su lado y me senté junto a él, tratando de estar lo más lejos posible...siempre hacia eso, no podía siquiera rozarlo por que mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que podía escucharse hasta en Moscú.

-"Nada en especial, un libro que encontré en la biblioteca"- dejó el dichoso libro sobre la mesita cercana, y nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, mirando el lago y el cielo rojizo.

-"Nos quedaremos solos hoy"- dijo de repente. Yo me aterroricé.

-"¿Cómo?"- pregunté incrédula.

-"Tus padres me llamaron hace poco, al parecer hubo un problema con los barcos, no zarparan hasta mañana...se hospedarán en un hotel esta noche"-

Comencé a respirar rápido y desvié la vista hacia la arena dorada. Debía ser una locura, un mal juego del destino, no aguantaría estar a solas con Eriol por toda una noche.

-"¿Puedo...hacerte una pregunta Tomoyo?"-

Lo miré algo aturdida. Tenía una expresión seria, y yo me encontraba tan sorprendida que solo pude mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

Esperó un momento, escudriñándome con la mirada. Del nerviosismo arrugué un poco mi vestido blanco y apreté los dientes.

-"¿Hace cuanto que estas enamorada?"- pregunto de una vez, sin siquiera respirar.

Me aterré, juro que deseaba esconderme en cualquier lugar, incluso mudarme de país para que él no me viera nunca mas. Eriol lo había descubierto, sabia que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Un nudo se atoró en mi garganta, y me costaba respirar. Estaba desesperada... ¿Que hacer? ¿¡Que hacer!? Opté por lo más fácil: hacerme la desentendida.

-"¿De que hablas?"- traté de sonar relajada, pero la voz me falló, había sonado tan baja y estrangulada que creí que Eriol no la había escuchado. Pero me equivoqué.

Su rostro se mostraba más que enfadado y ambas cejas se habían curvado, su cuerpo que encontraba tan tenso que lo creí capaz de todo.

-"¡Sabes de lo que hablo Tomoyo ya deja de actuar!"- me tomó del brazo sin delicadeza, es mas, creo que hasta con ira, y se acercó tanto a mi que podía contar todos los matices de sus ojos.

Me ruboricé hasta creer que explotaría. Como pude me separé de él y bajé corriendo los pocos peldaños hasta la playa, sabia que Eriol me seguía a pocos pasos pues me llamaba a gritos, pero yo no pare de correr. Lloraba sin retener mis lágrimas, sin preocuparme de que alguien me escuchase. ÉL lo había descubierto, y ahora me daría todo un sermón sobre la amistad y...

Sentí que Eriol me tomaba de la mano, y cuando me di vuelta a observarlo tropecé con una piedra enterrada en la arena. Ambos caímos, él sobre mí. La piel se me erizó aún más cuando me tomo de las muñecas y las hundió en la arena por sobre mi cabeza.

-"¡¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?!"-me miraba igual que antes, con un sin fin de emociones alojadas detrás de sus orbes.

Mis amatistas seguían llorando, empapando mis mejillas con aquella agua llena de amargura, hipaba sin control y en un intento por detener aquellos ruiditos apreté los labios.

-"Sé quien te gusta..."-su voz se había suavizado, y fue cuando me di cuenta de la brillantez en sus ojos.

_Eriol estaba reteniendo las lágrimas._

-"Sé quien te gusta Tomoyo..."- su voz se quebró -"...amas a Shaoran, ¿verdad?"-

Estaba tan sorprendida que deje de llorar instantáneamente, y quede en completo silencio.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunté finalmente. Perturbada.

Aun sentía a Eriol sobre mi, lo sentía con cada fibra de mi ser y percibía su exquisito perfume que me volvía loca .Pero lo que me dijo sobre Shaoran captó la atención de la poca lucidez que tenia en ese momento.

Lo oí suspirar, cansado –"Amas a Shaoran, por eso lloras a cada instante, por que él y Sakura están comprometidos"-

No pude replicar nada, la impresión me tenía prisionera.

De un momento a otro, Eriol soltó mis brazos y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro. Podía percibir el aroma de su cabello, y su respiración chocaba contra la piel de mi cuello. No movía ningun músculo, temía que si lo hiciera él se fuera de mi lado.

Suspiró nuevamente -"¿Tanto me odias Tomoyo?"-

Sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro, y creí que eran mis lágrimas, pero me di cuenta de que había dejado de llorar hacia tiempo. Entonces... _¡Eriol lloraba! _Mi respiración comenzó a volverse ruidosa. ¿De que hablaba? ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

-"Nunca te acercas a mi y cuando lo haces es por obligación...rara vez me hablas, la única vez en tres años que estuviste conmigo fue la semana que llegue aquí, y te conocí...cuando no nos separábamos en todo el día"- su voz seguía quebrándose a ratos y era profunda, como si le costara hablar, o como si esas palabras le salieran del corazón.-"Los siete días que estuve contigo fueron los mas felices que recuerdo, pero volviste a la ciudad..."- más lágrimas mojaron mi hombro -"...y cuando volviste ya no eras la misma, te separabas de mi de a poco ¡¡Y lo intenté!!"- gritó tan fuerte que creí que el corazón se me salía del pecho. –"¡¡Juro que intenté volver a acercarme a ti, pero tu huías!!"- seguía gritando como si estuviese solo, como si hubiese olvidado que yo estaba ahí y que era él quien se aferraba a mi como a un salvavidas.

No siguió hablando, y yo cerré los ojos para escuchar, sólo para escuchar...los latidos de mi corazón...el relajante sonido del lago junto a nosotros...la respiración acompasada de Eriol junto a mi cuello...Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el Sol ya no estaba besando al lago, y algunas pocas estrellas titilaban en la noche; de lejos, cerca del bosque, se veían las luces encendidas de la casa Li –pues estas eran automáticas, recordé- y me di cuenta de lo mucho que habíamos corrido por la playa.

Estaba tan absorta en los dos, que cuando Eriol se afirmo con sus manos para levantarse, me abracé a él por inercia –"No..."- dije sin pensar, aferrándolo con mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Él no se quejó, tampoco me miró, sino que volvió a calentarme con su piel y a hundir su rostro en mi cuello.

Me quede abrazada a él por mucho tiempo, pero no se cuanto, tal vez fueron segundos u horas, pero él no se quejo y yo tampoco. Me sentía a gusto, en una intimidad que no lograba comprender. Te amo tanto, Eriol...que no me imagino la vida sin tus ojos índigos observándome. Ya era tiempo de que hablara...pero cuando me acerque a su oído para susurrarle, las palabras se quedaron atascadas. Suspiré intentando deshacerme de todo el nerviosismo que tenia en mi garganta. Moví un poco mi cabeza, para rozar mis labios con su oído, y sentí como se estremeció.

-"Yo..."- comencé -"Yo no amo a Shaoran"-

Eriol quiso levantar su rostro, pero yo me apegue más a él, y olvidó lo que pensaba hacer.

-"...tampoco te odio"-

Ahora si levanto su rostro sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, y me miro directamente a los ojos, buscando la verdad en aquellas palabras.

-"Yo no te odio _**Eriol"**_- sus ojos se iluminaron con un fuego extraño y alegre.

-"Me llamaste por mi nombre..."-

Yo me extrañe, pues siempre que pensaba o me refería a él lo hacia por su nombre, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que jamás lo llamaba en su presencia.

-"Es la segunda vez que te escucho decir mi nombre"- sonrió, con aquellos labios tan deseables.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que siempre he deseado sus labios y que ahora están a mi alcance, a solos centímetros de los míos. Me mordí el labio inferior, controlando el impulso de besarlo.

Él me miró extraño, entre confundido, aterrado, tentado y nervioso. Desvió la vista por un momento, cortando la comunicación directa de nuestros ojos. De pronto miró sus brazos, los cuales se habían movido hasta mi cintura sin que lo hubiese notado, pero yo si lo había hecho ¡¿Cómo no notarlo?! ¡Si vivía deseando sus roces desde hace tres años!

-"Lo siento"-dijo levantándose rápidamente, sin dar lugar a detenerlo.

Me sentí sola cuando se separó, y me dio su mano para ayudar a levantarme. Ya de pie, sacudí mi vestido veraniego y me abracé a mi misma para reconfortarme.

-"¿Tienes frío?"- me pregunto cuando caminábamos hacia la casa.

Yo asentí con una media sonrisa y sin aviso, Eriol me abrazó por la espalda. Él me abrazo hasta llegar a la sala, como si fuésemos eternos amantes.

-"Voy a mi cuarto, enseguida bajo para la cena"- dijo mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza y caminaba de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-"Cuidado con la..."- no alcancé a advertirle cuando chocó con la puerta, llevándose un golpe en la nuca. Dijo algo parecido a una blasfemia inventada, y se fue esta vez de lado, para no dejar de mirarme y a la vez no chocar denuevo. Hasta que se perdió por la escalera.

Suspiré feliz de aclarar las cosas, aunque fuese a medias.

Me tire al sillón y reí, luego comencé a tararear una canción. Debía decirle a Eriol que lo amaba, esa noche, por que talvez no tendría otra oportunidad.

Me levanté de un salto, queriendo ir a la cocina para preparar la cena, pues era domingo, el día libre de la servidumbre. Pero me lleve un bochorno al mirar a Eriol cerca de mí, apoyado contra la pared.

Él sonreía.

-"¿Hace cuanto estas ahí?"- pregunte con una risita nerviosa y totalmente avergonzada.

-"Lo suficiente"- respondió burlón, caminando hacia la cocina y perdiéndose en ella.

Lo seguí luego de palmearme la frente. Creo que debo poner más atención al tiempo.

Entré a la gran cocina de colores blancos y vi a Eriol tomar una manzana de la frutera.

-"¿Qué comeremos?"- habló tranquilo.

Yo fui al refrigerador y vi un gran pastel de chocolate. De seguro Hielan lo ha hecho para Shaoran.

-"Creo que yo ya sé"- saqué el pastel y lo coloque sobre el mesón, luego puse a calentar leche. Le mire sonriente y le sorprendí observarme absorto, con la manzana aún en la mano.

Nos miramos largamente. Hasta que trague pesado y me acerque un poco a él.

-"Eriol yo..."- pero él me sonrió y con pasos lentos se acerco aún mas a mi.

-"Debo disculparme por lo de la playa y lo que dije, creo que hablé más de la cuenta"- se detuvo frente a mí, y dejó la manzana a medio comer junto al pastel.-"Eres muy importante para mi Tomoyo... muy importante"- me acarició el rostro gentilmente y volvió a mirar mis ojos como si fueran las joyas mas hermosas del mundo.

_Él me hacia sentir así, me hacia sentir en las nubes. _

Las piernas me flaquearon y comencé a temblar, había creído que todas estas sensaciones se habían quedado en las arenas doradas de la playa, pero obviamente me equivoqué.

Debía hacerlo, debía declararme aunque tuviera que recurrir a todo el valor que poseía... y también el que no tenia.

-"Eriol..."- le hable seria, para que no me volviera a interrumpir. Él capto que lo que quería decir era importante, y retiró su mano de mi rostro -"yo quiero decirte que..."-trataba de alargar las frases, lo reconozco, para no tener que llegar a decir _"Te Amo_". Dios, eran dos simples palabras, pero infladas de un significado tan grande...

-"Eriol yo..."- él sabe que me cuesta hablar y de alguna forma, de una forma que no logro entender, me da ánimos para terminar. Respiré profundo-"Estoy...e-estooy...enamorada de ti"- exhale casi con desesperación, y lo miré.

Estaba aturdido; sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par y me miraba casi atravesándome con sus orbes índigos.

Después de aquella frase me sentí casi liberada, y seguí hablando para que no quedara duda alguna de mis sentimientos -"Me enamoré de ti cuando te conocí hace tres años, por eso me alejaba de ti Eriol, por que me ponía nerviosa cuando estabas cerca, sudaba frío y no podía pensar bien, ¡Aun me suceden esas cosas!"- la angustia se apodero de mi corazón y las lagrimas hicieron su magistral aparición bajo mi par de amatistas. Agaché la cabeza y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, deseando desaparecer. Mis sollozos llenaron de ecos la cocina.

Los brazos fuertes de él me rodearon, y me jalo hacia su cuerpo, apoyo su mentón sobre mi cabeza y...besó mi cabello, con toda la ternura que un ser humano podría tener.

Lo sabia, él solo me mira como una hermana menor.

Me separó de su pecho, poniendo sus palmas sobre mis hombros, y yo ya no tuve el coraje de mirarlo. Desvié la vista a la alacena, como si fuera lo más fantástico del mundo. Mi corazón y orgullo estaban hechos pedazos.

-"Tomoyo"-algo en su voz me hizo mirarlo, y lo que vino a continuación fue lo mas extraño y cautivador de mi vida.

_**Él me besó.**_

Fue un beso delicado, lento, pero a la vez tentador. Sus labios eran suaves, y tenían un sabor agridulce, a manzana.

Mi corazón se disparó al cielo y lo abracé, mis manos se posaron sobre su dura y amplia espalda, para luego llegar hasta su pelo. Enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos, los cuales eran dóciles pero que a la vez marcaban retorcidos laberintos. Eriol en cambio, decidió tomar mi cintura, aunque creo que a estas alturas ya ninguno de los dos tomaba decisiones por su cuenta.

Abrí mi boca, llamándolo, incitándolo a que cruce el camino, cruzar aquella frontera que aun nos dividía. Él acepto sin replicas, provocando frenéticas danzas cuando nuestro beso se volvía algo mas, cuando evolucionaba a una marcha de pasión y deseo escondidos, de amor irrompible. No lograba pensar en nada más que no fueran sus roces en mi boca, sus brazos protectores y fuertes, que me enlazaban negándome la libertad.

Finalmente nos separamos, por falta de aire, y por que él aún tenía que decir algo.

Yo suspiré cuando no sentí sus labios sobre los míos y abrí los ojos con decepción. No lo solté y él tampoco a mí.

-"Mi Tomoyo..."- temblé ante la mención de que era suya y esperé expectante lo que me quería decir. Vi como sus labios se movían para formar una sonrisa, y pensé con orgullo _"¡Hey, yo besé esa boca!"_

-"Yo te amo..."-creo que era un peso muerto, por que sentía a Eriol abrazarme con fuerza, sosteniéndome. –"Te amo desde que vi tus ojos..."-uno de sus dedos toco mi nariz, al igual que una mariposa -"...bajar del auto aquél día, cuando nos conocimos"-

Hubo algo tan extraño en mí interior, algo calido y reconfortante que se extendió a cada una de mis extremidades, despertándolas.

Eufórica, me tire sobre él, lo que hizo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás. Luego comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire, mientras ambos reíamos liberados.

Jamás creí que él me llegara a declarar su amor, y de una forma tan perfecta. Siempre soñé con comer pastel de chocolate sólo con un tenedor para ambos, riendo por cosas tontas e intimas como amantes... luego besarnos hasta el cansancio, y que Eriol me mimara por horas...dormir juntos, abrazados, sintiendo la respiración del otro, sabiendo que ya no nos encontrábamos solos, y que si estirábamos la mano sentiríamos una piel calida junto a la nuestra...su perfume tan varonil mezclado con la fragancia de mi cabello y el poder besar su cuello hasta quedarme dormida, deseos que ya no eran imposibles para mi.

Es increíble que todo lo que soñé se volviera realidad esa noche, y descubrir que era aun más perfecto de lo que creía, por que solo el echo de estar a su lado era único.

Lo que no estaba planeado por mis sueños fue lo que sucedió al día siguiente, cuando Sakura nos descubrió durmiendo abrazados en el sofá.

Comenzó a correr dando pequeños saltitos, mientras le gritaba a toda la familia: -"¡Eriol y Tomy son novios, NOVIOS!"- y seguía riendo.

Eriol y yo nos sentimos completamente sonrojados.

-"Pues ya era hora"-Dijo tío Hien, mientras sonreía abrazado a Hielan.

Mamá y Papá trataron de calmar a Sakura, aunque esta seguía corriendo al igual que una ardilla. Shaoran solo reía apoyado en la puerta.

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba enterado de nuestros sentimientos excepto los interesados, que éramos nosotros dos.

Miré a Eriol, y él me devolvió la mirada. Ambos sonreímos, y luego de un tiempo, comenzamos a reír. Sakura dejó de dar saltitos, y nos miro como si estuviéramos locos.

Yo me reí aun más de ello, pues siempre pensé que las personas enamoradas se volvían locas por su compañero, y me sentí alegre y reconfortada, al ser al fin, parte de los miembros locos por amor.

** Fin**

**--**

¡¡Hi!!

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, es el primero, y sinceramente no se que esperar, tengo miedo pero ansias a la vez xD. Solo les agradezco por leer mi historia, y no la partí en dos por que me parecía que la magia se iba, por eso es un capitulo único.

Escríbanme para saber su opinión, ¡por favor!

¡¡Gracias muchas por leer!! xD y perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía.


End file.
